


A simple matter of heart

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Salty summonner is the best summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Seeing the voting gauntlet brachets left Alya with a bitter taste in her mouth. But her pride wouldn't allow her to give up on her team.Nope, she would fight to the last minute, even knowing that it was a lost battle.Because that was a matter of heart, and she refused to betray her convictions.[FE heroes | 2nd voting gauntlet]
Kudos: 3





	A simple matter of heart

**Author's Note:**

> My summoner in FEH happens to be called Alya. I also dislike Camilla way too much, not only because, yikes fanservice, but also because my first Fates run was Birthright... Her cutscene scared me too much.  
> But that's my personal opinion and my summoner reflects that.  
> A reminder that this was written back in the second voting gauntlet of the game, when they were relevant.

It was impressive like how a simple event on cellphone game could make Alya excited. Even more that it was an event that happened only once a month like the voting gauntlet.

She was really looking forward for the voting gauntlet, especially after she learned her favorite character would be in it. In fact, she had already chosen her side, even if she knew that the victory chances were slim.

Unfortunately for her, when the gauntlet matches were finally out, her favorite was to face the "dear" of the community and that was when she knew her team wasn't going to even pass the first round.

But even when all odds were against her, she was still a proud member of Team Hinoka and she was resolute to keep fighting until the last minute of the round.

That was the last moment. Hinoka's army was in shambles, after all, with a point difference around the billions, it was a miracle that they could still struggle to try to stand on their feet. Alya was full of cuts, marks left by magic and wounds half healed by magic, but she refused to fall. For the honor of her team and her leader, Alya would even challenge the Fanservice Princess for a one-on-one battle.

Camilla started her approach with her battle axe, ready to make Hinoka's team fall for once and all. She was now face-to-face with Alya, ready to give the annihilating hit that would make the summoner fall once and for all.

"Time to say night-night!" Camilla said in the moment she charged with her battle axe, stopping her weapon when it was mere centimeters from Alya's neck for no apparent reason.

"I... won't surrender!" Declared Alya with the fire of determination burning in her eyes. She could hardly stand straight, blood dripped from one of her arms that was being held by the other but even in that state, she refused to bend her knee and give up on that lost battle.

Camilla put down her weapon and laughing discreetly commented:

"My, my. This is interesting. Now that your team was annihilated by my army, you'll need to choose another one to join. So, dear, why don't you join me?"

"Now even my followers you're trying to steal, Nohrian scum?!" Hinoka shouted, angry at Camilla's proposal.

"Great, just great. Now they're going at it again... and I thought they had solved their differences in Revelation..." Alya said to herself. "But I still can't believe you dared to make this proposal to me, _Camilla."_

"What dear?" Asked Camilla when she turned her attention back to Alya.

"It's exactly how I said. I can't believe you dared to make this proposal!" Spitted Alya. "I would never join you, even if I didn't know any of all the other participants in this battle!"

And by making Camilla wordless and Hinoka proud of the dagger thrown at the princess of Nohr, Alya started to leave the place, but not without a last warning:

"See you on the final round, miss Fanservice. Alya out."


End file.
